Love and Rivalry: may the best woman win
by b4by666
Summary: Talented cap'tain of the basketball team back home. What happens when Alex moves out of town and becomes part of a new team where she's no longer the "boss"? How will Marissa deal with her new rival? There's a thin border between love and rivalry.
1. Loyalty and resent

**Summary:** Alex, former cap'tain of a basketball team moves to a new town... that means playing in a new team were she's no longer the "boss"...

First shot at writing a fic...

First chapter may seem slow, but it's written in order to introduce Alex and Matt. Marissa coming soon... Then Malex. Don't like? Don't read.

***

« That's none of your fucking business! » The blonde girl with her hair tied up into a lose ponytail walked out the door before slamming it shut. She rushed up the corridor and out of the building. Once outside she started to run.

Through the window of the room the girl had stormed out of, a shape had lifted the corner of the light white curtain. It was that of a man who watched her as she ran away, before he stepped back, his left hand rubbing the top of his head.

« Yes, it is.. » he mumbled. He Grabbed the girls bag that had flown across the room during their argument. He then made it to his office and closed a folder before putting it back in the drawer where it belonged.

His attention was caught by a picture at the other end of the desk. Facing him was a photograph of the blondie and himself, smiling, both wearing basketball outfits. She must have been around nine then for it had been taken during a tournament when he was twenty-two.

He sighed. He had turned thirty just a month ago, which means she was seventeen…« tough age », he thought…at least it was for him.

He turned to another photograph displaying a happy couple holding a baby-boy. « Thanks' for the gift. »

He rolled his eyes, took his phone and dialed a number.

« Hey, it's Alex…obviously I'm not there, so don't bother leaving a message I won't listen to…just try again later. »

He hung up. That was right. Leaving her a message was always useless. She had never been much of a « phone » person.

It amazed him to see how she always avoided getting in touch with people through a phone, when so many teenagers wouldn't leave their phone alone for more than half an hour.

She was more of a « real contact » person , then again, there are times when he would prefer her to surf the web instead of getting into fights on her favorite spot. Especially when the one she pissed was taller and twice her weight.

She had been an easy kid to raise, but he sometimes understood how hard it might for parents to have to deal with that kind of tensions… He was grateful it wasn't like that all the time though, because he wasn't sure he would have made it this far.

Their parents gone, Matt had had to take care of Alex. Though they usually acted like the brother and sister they were, the 13 years that separated them sometimes made it easier for him to act as though he were her father,…and sometimes it did not. And well , lately, he often failed to get her to listen to him.

So here he was. Matthew Kelly, literature teacher, barely thirty and already father of a seventeen-year old who happened to be his little sis.

He knew where he might find her but decided to let her cool down.. plus: he had work left before he might head home.

***

Alex had been on the outdoor basketball court for over an hour now. It was no serious training, she hadn't even taken time to change into more appropriate clothes, but it helped clear her mind.

She hated fighting with Matt, but they had been doing that a lot lately.

This time had been stupid. They got carried away about almost nothing. Well actually, that's how it had been for two weeks now. Everytime he had something to tell her, were it legitimate or not (it usually was), she would snap at him.. then they would fight until one of them got fed up and left the room.

The reason for this wasn't really what he'd had to say.

She just couldn't swallow the pill.

Two weeks ago, Matt had announced her that they would be moving to a new town because he had been hired by a new high school. She hadn't forgiven him for not telling her about it earlier… and for not asking her if it was okay with her. It wasn't.

Basketball was a passion for both of them.

Matt used to be the crème of the crop when he was in high school and then in college.

And he still used his knowledge to train her. She was good and he tried to help her make the most of it.

That way he could follow his passion for Basketball and live with Alex a dream they both wanted to live. He did everything he could so that Alex would be given a shot among the best.

Well at least usually, he did.

She shot and put the ball right in . Her thought started wandering again as she went to grab the ball she had just thrown.

Really, being supposed to move out of town pissed her off. Her basketball team was here, which meant her life was here!

She just couldn't imagine leaving the team and yet she had to.

Her team…it had remained more or less the same since she was eight. Aside from a few girls graduating, and others becoming part of the team. She had grown up with most of the girls. They were teammate as well as friends, always hanging out together at school, then practicing,…

And there was that tournament coming… the S.O.D.

It took place every third year. Two years and six months ago, they made it to the final and were defeated.

The memory of that game lingered in her mind for a bit. She could still remember the face of one of the girls from the opposite team. A tall brunette with green eyes.

Alex disliked her though she could only blame her for one thing …That's the face she associated with their defeat. She wondered what the girl's name had been. But she didn't remember and didn't care enough to think about it much longer.

Anyway, that had been one hell of a game for both were damn good teams. Her mates quickly got over it, but she just couldn't, she never really accepted it. Therefore she had been looking forward to having her revenge … But now she wouldn't.

Getting out of her thoughts, she started dribbling and shot, the ball getting into the basket again.

As the sun went down, Alex was still on the court. After shooting from outside the three points line, she heard he brother's voice coming from behind:

"keep your wrist loose and give the ball a bit more power...that is...if you can do it with you little girly arms"

She turned around and glared at him. She smirked and threw the ball hard in his direction, hitting him in the chest.

He brought his hand to his chest, breathtaken and smirked too. "Wow...you really are weak. I didn't even feel it". Alex collected the ball and went back to practicing, taking what he had said into account.  
Matt had hoped the playful interlude was a good sign, he sighed when she didn't answer.  
"Look, I know you're angry. You've got every right to be, I should have told you what i was planning to do...but i couldn't turn this offer down and you know it...And they have a great basketball team. I'm sure they'd be glad to have you."

It didn't prompt Alex to answer. She kept on dribbling, shooting,... and scoring most of the time.  
Seeing he wouldn't get alex to talk to him, he just went on.  
"You'll still be able to take part in the tournament with your new team...."  
Alex took the ball and neared a bench that stood beside the court. "My team's here. I would be a traitor to do it without them."

"You know... no one is going to stay here forever." Matt said." The others will leave eventually... you too. And then what? You're future isn't here Alex. On top of that, playing in a new team can only be good for you... I think it's important for you to experiment other kinds of team spirits,other kind of games,... and being expected to prove how valuable you are."  
He didn't want her to get mad so he didn't allude to the fact that he thought that, even thought she didn't have an oversized ego, it would be interesting to see her operate within a new environment where wasn't going to take her place for granted.

Neither did he mention that the "new team" she might become a part of was precisely the one that defeated hers dur the last S.O.D Tournament....

"I'll think about it." she said, then grabbed her bag and headed towards their house.


	2. A new city

NB: in this fic, Kathleen is older than marissa..

hope you'll enjoy

*****

« Riss… hurry up or you'll walk…»  
« 'coming… » Marissa answered putting a coat on. She had lingered in the shower after going out for a run… She often did that in the morning, it kept her in good shape. Kathleen hated it though. It meant she was going to be late because every third time Marissa did that, she would lounge in the shower .

She watched as Marissa walked past her and to the car then closed the door and joined the girl.  
Their mother being the principal of the school, she had a flat on the campus. Marissa and Kathleen, on the other hand, prefered to live away.

Growing old enough Kathleen had decided that, though she worked there as a Math teacher, she couldn't stand to live in the school ….and with Julie who, everyone agreed to say so, was a pain in the ass.  
At that time Marissa decided to join her sis instead of staying with her mom… Best decision ever.

They pulled out of the driveway and took the direction of the school, driving past a car parked in front of a house on which a « for sale » board had just been removed.

« I heard the new literature teacher is to arrive this week… Hopefully he won't be the kind that lets basketball captains off the hook just because they are in the basket ball team…if you see what I mean» Kat gave marissa a look.  
« Yeah, right… » Marissa rolled her eyes. « Anyway, those are Five more hours I won't be able to spend practicing...It sucks. »

« Owww Come on. Basketball ain't the only interesting thing in life. »  
« So you say »  
As a teacher, Kat loved to tease Marissa, her favorite weapon was the hatred from older teachers towards some students who spent more time training than studying… She knew a few of those teachers whose favorite activity was to try to have those students stuck in detention or suspended because of their results.  
« No really, you should give it a try. Then maybe you'll make it to a D+ in math… » she chuckled. Ok she could make it a joke, but the fact was, Marissa was not a bad student. She'd just get a bad mark if she was exhausted and hadn't had time to take a look at the lesson, but those times were scarce.  
That made it difficult to get back at her. But Kat always managed…

Once they arrived at school, they parked the car, got out and headed to the administration building. Once there, they reached a door on which « principal Cooper-Nichol » had been engraved in golden letters. Both girls rolled their eyes at it, as they always did. That was _so_ Julie…

They knocked and entered the room together. « Hey » they both let out at once.  
« 'morning girls » Julie answered. She raised her gaze towards Marissa « you've got literature lessons starting tomorrow. Don't ditch. No literature, no tournament. Is that clear young lady ?»  
« Yeaaah….Whatever you say… »  
« Try me » Julie raised an eyebrow. But Marissa knew better and left the office on her way to her first class .

Once she was outside, Julie turned her gaze to Kathleen « Make sure she doesn't. I'll check the registers… The new teacher is supposed to come by in the afternoon with his sister. She's going to study here. Please show them around or something. I would hate to have them late everyday for the next two months just because they can't figure out where they have to go»  
Her elder daughter nodded and left since Julie had already turned her attention back to whatever she had been doing beforehand.

* * *

Matt's car came to a stop in front of a house. It was bigger than their former house which had been a bit too little, it walls were painted white.  
She heard a door slam shut as Matt got out of the vehicle and watched as she did the same. He took a key out of his pocket, led the way to the wooden door and unlocked it.  
« welcome home? » he whispered allowing her to enter the house… hoping it would seem okay to her  
She entered the house. The rooms were modern furnished and spacey. Once they opened the shutters, two plate glass windows lit the room. Part of the house consisted in one vast room…pretty much like a loft. At one end was a desk, at the other end a couch. A table neared the kitchen which was separated from the rest of the room by a « bar-shaped » wall.

She gave a circular glance to the room… It was nice, she loved it. There would at least be two things for her to appreciate: their home and the fact that they live very close to an outdoor basketball court. She would also enjoy the park she had seen a few streets further, for she was fond of waking up early to have a nice little run before she went to school....

She went to a door at the other end of the room and opened it . There was a corridor with other doors. Two of them led to bedrooms, another to the bathroom, and the last to a spare room.

She smiled and turned around facing her brother « Hey Matty…wanna play a 1vs1? The loser unpacks everything » she smirked.  
He shot her an unimpressed look then smiled. « Nah… you might need my help. There are some pretty heavy stuff in there. »  
She ran a hand in her hair. « You're just too afraid that you're gonna have to spend the whole afternoon carrying boxes on your own, aren't you? »  
He laughed « when are you going to learn that I'm simply the best? » He walked to her and ruffled her hair. « Let's get our things out of the car already… » Then he went on laughing while leaving the house.

After everything was taken out of the car and into the house, they first got most of the things that belonged in the kitchen and in the living room out of their boxes.  
Arguing on the way they wanted to arrange the furniture then eventually reaching an agreement.

At 3.30 in the afternoon , both were in their room unpacking the personal belongings.  
Well at least Matt was, for Alex found a photograph of her former basketball team. She lied down on her bed, reminiscing the moment when she had told them she was leaving. They weren't mad at her, though it upset them. They also had acted weird when she had told 'em where she was heading to, but she hadn't really figure out why.  
She sighed, watching every member of the team closer. She had memories with them all…most were of joy.

Matt knocked and saw her as he entered the room. He joined her.

« They're going to be okay. You too. Being here doesn 't mean that you can't see them once in a while….and you'll probably meet during games, championship or tournaments… »  
She put the photograph on her bedside table and nodded… She hoped it wouldn't come too soon though. She wasn't sure she was ready to play against them.

The older boy got up and hold out his hand for her to take.  
« Come on » he said. « I told the principal we'd come by in the afternoon since our first day's tomorrow »

***********


	3. The encounter Part 1

Both kept quiet as they drove all the way to the school, matt focused on his driving and alex looking out the window, picturing the town that would be hers starting today. It made her think about all the drawbacks of moving. Well at least she was about to make new acquaintances.

Matt turned his head and looked at her briefly before he focused on the road again, he was a bit worried about his sister for he didn't know how she actually took all this… After their last argument , she had seemed quite understanding, but he knew deep down it still annoyed her , she didn't blame him but he could see how sad she was.

But after all it was only the first day, it would get better with time, at least he hoped so.

« so. I 've been in touch with the principal, Ms Cooper-Nichol. She seems….special » He found a spot for the car in the parking lot and they both came out.

In front of them was a building built with massive beige bricks, in the middle was a huge glass dome covering an area which connected a few corridors.

Behind the edifice they could see a few lunch tables surrounded by trees.

« Wow.. » Alex let out.

« Yeah… » Matt agreed and took off in the direction of the closest building on which the letter « A » was engraved. As they neared it, they saw a board reading « Administration ». Introducing themselves to a secretary, they waited in the lobby for a few minutes before they were met by Kaitleen who flashed them a bright smile. « Welcome to Edison high ! I'm Miss Cooper ». She held out her hand.

Matt looked at her and shook the offered hand smiling . « Thank's. no offence, you look much younger than you sound over the phone »

Alex , who stood a few feet behind rolled her eyes _Oh my god…Matt! Laaaame!_

She put on a smile and took a few steps forward as Kaitleen offered her her hand, while approaching she discreetly hit Matt.

The woman laughed at the interaction between the two, and at how her name had mistaken Mr. Kelly

« Actually I'm Kaitleen Cooper, I'm a teacher here, …Julie Cooper-Nichol's the principal. By the way I heard you were going to join my class miss Kelly.»

Alex nodded, she didn't hate the girl, that was a start… most of her former teachers had pissed her off at their first encounter. Then again her former teacher weren't like her.

There was something about her that caught her attention, and she couldn't put her finger on it. Her face seemed familiar to alex and still she was convinced she had never met the woman before.

« Okay…shall we go? » She led the way and they followed her quietly, taking in the way the rooms were positioned. The visit only confirmed their first impression; that was a really nice school and who knows, maybe she'd enjoy coming here….Nah, just kidding .

Twenty minutes later, a bell rang and an amazing flow of students irrupted in the corridors, filling the place with chatting noises, laughter, etc…as the students walked to their next classes.

After ten minutes the corridor was clear and silent again and they reached a desert area under the dome, which let in the bright sun of the afternoon .

« …Lockers are over there » Kaitleen showed a room at the other end of the forum area, then through the glass wall she gestured towards a building that was separated from the rest of the school . « and there is the gym. »

She glanced at Alex as she said it, then they went outside, walking towards sports hall.

Kaitleen had finally figured out why she seemed to know the girl… the whole going to the gym thing was a test in order to see if she was right. When she saw Alex enter the gym and smile unconsciously at the sight of the Basketball court, she felt she had hit the right spot. She left Alex visit the place by herself and turned to Matt.

« She plays basketball doesn't she? Maybe she could join our team. I mean, my sister's the captain and they're kinda good… »

Matt smiled. « Yeah…there's just a little problem here, she's not a huge fan of you're team….well she doesn't know it's the same though for I haven't told her the name of the team yet. »

Kaitleen 's face dropped in confusion.

« Yeah,I know. She's that bad a loser » Matt shrugged.

Kaitleen was puzzled. She didn't really understand the blonde's reaction but didn't add anything.

They just went on talking about the school's organization as she escorted them back to the parking lot.

« Alright so I'll see you tomorrow…Don't be late! » She smiled and left.

The blonde and the sandy-haired boy entered their car and drove all the way back home sharing their feeling about the school.

* * *

**Marissa's home**

After school, Marissa rode back home with a friend. The day had been long and boring, she was also annoyed at the fact that she would be having literature the day after.

Their teacher being ill, that class had been cancelled for a month and a half now and frankly, she had enjoyed her spare time, sleeping, practicing or going out. It was over now. She sighed.

Well at least this one was cute…so her sister said.

Speaking of the devil. She heard the front door open and Kaitleen came in carrying bags from the grocery store. She put it in the kitchen and entered the living room where marissa was, sitting on the couch , reading a book for her history class.

Kaitleen let herself fall on the other end of the couch and looked at the book. « History…wow, that is useless…you'd better study math instead. I know a teacher of yours who'd be really pleased if you did » she smirked.

Marissa put the book down and crossed her legs turning her gaze to her sister. « So how did it go? »

« Well, they seem nice » Kaitleen answered putting off her coat. « The guy has a sis whose a pretty great Basketball player…. »

« Oh, cool,…we should get her to come by during our training. »

* * *

**Alex's home**

« Al?… dinner's ready» he knocked on her door and opened it slightly when he got no answer. « are you in there? » He opened the door enough to be able to look inside and spotted the blonde sitting on the floor watching a photo album while listening to Mew, whispering along with the music.

« …Callie, if you really want me to, I can always get you down , if you got the money for me, callie, in the summer rain you will be kept dry you see, If you got the money for me… »

Right then, Matt barged in the room jumping around like a mad man and singing along .

« YOU CAN RUN AWAYYYYY, Leave your BOOKS BEHIIIND, but you should TUUURN BACK TWIIIICE…» he fell to the ground next to his sister and burst out into laughter making her smile widely.

« so what do you think about the gym? » Matt asked after catching his breath.

« seems fine to me. » She shrugged gathering the pictures.

« You're gonna join their team? » he inquired. He hoped she'd move on and not freak out when she sees who the players are.

« Maybe….I don't know. I'm not sure I can stop playing just like that; I'd miss it…. And there's no point in stopping. It would be stupid.»

A smile appeared on the boy's face. « Wow. You really a Bball junkie!» _That's a good thing though_.. He thought.

« Maaan…so were you! Anyway, I guess I'll pass by the gym 'morrow.»

« True » he confessed as he got up. « Alright so you're coming or what?? »

* * *

**SCHOOL**

Alex and matt came together but soon split up for Matt had to go to the teachers' room before he went to his class.

Alex checked her timetable. Her first class was…Literature with Matt. _Nice _She thought, smirking.

As Matt entered the classroom, he glanced around looking for the blonde head of his baby sis for support. He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed when he didn't see her. Then after introducing himself, he started his lesson about Romantic poetry with a poem by Baudelaire.

As he did so, Mr. Kelly looked rather tensed ,which made a bunch of guys sitting on her left laugh.

Sitting in the back row was Marissa. She was getting ready for two long hours., but as she listened to the beginning of the lesson, she found herself caught in the speech of the sandy-haired teacher who, as he started talking about the subject that was his and about stuff he mastered, had increasing charisma emanating from him.

Kaitleen had told her the new student would be in this class too. Her opinion was that it would suck for the girl. She knew just too well what it was like to have one's relative as a teacher.

She found herself looking at the surrounding people, seeking any new face, but she didn't find any and turned her attention back to what Mr. Kelly was saying. At some point she noticed he was glancing around , looking rather puzzled. He grabbed a book and went on with his lesson, focused on reading the poem he used as an example for what he had said earlier.

_Where the hell is she._ It annoyed him to think she might go back to her ditching habits, especially if she started doing so on her very first day.

Studying the students in front of him, he noticed that, sitting at the very end of the class, was a girl whose face seemed familiar to him….

Of course he had seen it coming , but just now, he realized it might be more difficult than he thought it would. He thought maybe it was the reason why Alex hadn't come. Maybe she met her in the hall, got pissed and left the place

But he was wrong.

Considering the fact that she knew what they were going to study,(for she had seen Matt prepare his speech) and since it would only be stuff he had tried to teach her already, she had taken her Basketball outfit and gone to the gym instead of following the flow of students that were getting to their class.

Everyone else being at school, she was the only human being in the sport hall. She enjoyed the silence and peacefulness of the place as she changed to her Basketball shorts and got out of the locker room. The interior of the gym was nice and well lit.

She started running around the court to warm her muscles up. After a while, she grabbed a ball and began to dribble as she moved swiftly on the court and towards the basket.

After a few jump shots, she got to the free throw line and was about to shoot a couple free throws when the dull sound of the door echoed through the gym.

* * *

Coming out of her literature class, Marissa came straight to the gym, her bag on her shoulder. Once there she pushed the door open. There shouldn't be anyone given the time period, and yet the first thing she saw in the gym was the back of a girl in basketball outfit shooting and scoring a free throw.

« Sorry…I thought I'd be alone… »

The blondie took the ball back and turned around now facing the tall brunette who then smiled recognizing her. Lightning bolts seemed to fly across the room as blue eyes met green ones.

_

* * *

_

_Alright I had a hard time writing this...hope it's okay.  
I just kept wondering what they might think (especially for marissa actually...)  
Still thinking about the way I want it to go. _  
More coming with part 2!!

Thanks for reading. R&R


End file.
